First Kiss
by aomurasakiai
Summary: (incomplete) Based on Sara-chan's doujinshi entitled the same name.
1. First Kiss Prologue

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Shounen Ai, 6 years old in prologue (more to come?)

Pairings:  1+2

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

Author's Notes:  Yes I've been "pic-inspired" again.  This time it's Sara-chan's (author of the *wonderful* "Do You Remember Me?") doujinshi, "First Kiss".  Find it in the fanart section on her website: eternal1x2love.free.fr

Dedication:  Sara-chan!  This fic depends on your doujinshi so continue until it's finished!  *hint hint*  ^_~

First Kiss (Prologue/?)  
  
  
  
It was recess time and all the elementary school children were outside, playing in the warmth of the spring day.  Some were swarming around the playground, others were playing tag; but the biggest attraction of all was a soccer game on the grassy field.  It was winding down to the last and final point that would decide the winners.  A young unruly-haired boy, who was captain of his team, weaved his way between two other boys of the opposite team, breathing hard as he tried to keep the soccer ball in control.  He saw one of his teammates open to receive and kicked the soccer ball with all his might.  The other intercepted it safely and ran down the field, keeping it away from the other team.  He stopped when one of the other players blocked him from reaching the goal.  Glancing around, he spotted his team captain again.

"Hiiii-*YA*!" he shouted, kicking the black-and-white ball to Heero.  The other boy ran past the boy who was supposed to be guarding him and received the ball on the pass back.  Cheering was heard from the crowd of first graders who were watching him heading towards the other team's goalie.  One spectator with a long chestnut braid was gazing fixedly at the Japanese boy, violet eyes following his every movement.  As Heero neared the goal the cheering grew softer, and when he lifted his leg to make the shot; everyone held their breath.  The soccer ball was propelled across the remaining distance to hit the back of the net.

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!" Heero's team rooted for their captain and wild applause erupted from their audience.  A smile appeared on a heart-shape face as Heero threw up his arms in victory before the owner of that face disappeared back into the school.

"You did it, Heero!" Yuki said excitedly.  "You're so lucky to get the spotlight.  Did you see who was watching you?"  The young 6-year-old Heero plucked a long weed with a bushy top from the ground and chewed on its end to hide his smile.  He knew exactly who had been watching him: Duo Maxwell, the new student who transferred to the school a month ago.  When the teacher first introduced the young boy to the class, Heero had thought he was a girl.  Long hair and a delicate looking face… the Japanese boy took a great liking to him at first sight.  He was far prettier than any other girl he'd met.

The bell rang, signaling the end of recess and the start of a short bathroom break.  Still with the weed in his mouth, Heero grabbed the soccer ball and headed towards the gym to put it back.  He dribbled it lightly down the hall, pleased with himself that he'd made the winning shot.  There was a chance that Duo was impressed.  Smiling while he turned the corner, he stopped short when he saw the said braided boy standing near the gym entrance.  Duo looked up and gave him a small wave.

"Hi," he said to the unruly-haired boy.

"Hey," Heero greeted back, walking up to the other.  Duo was wearing a turtleneck and semi-loose pants.  Along with his chestnut colored braid and large violet eyes, he was just absolutely… beautiful in Heero's eyes.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on winning the game.  It was really close."

"Thanks.  You were watching?" Heero asked, pretending he didn't know.  Duo nodded and he smiled, leaning against the wall.  Placing his hands in his pockets, he bounced the soccer ball up onto his knee.  Heero looked up at the other boy while keeping the ball balanced.

"Wow, you're good," Duo said, smiling.  Heero chewed on the piece of weed in his mouth for a moment before he spoke again.

"Duo…?" The braided boy glanced up.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna kiss you." Duo blinked in surprise.

"Why?  I'm not a girl." Heero sighed almost exasperated and let the soccer ball drop from his knee.

"Because I want to," he said, as if it was obvious.  He stepped closer to the other boy and Duo backed away until he hit the opposite wall.

"So, can I?" Heero asked, his foot on the soccer ball to keep it from rolling away.  Duo just stared at him, wondering what he should say.  Seemed that kissing a boy didn't bother the Japanese boy one bit.  Then why should it bother to him?

"Jeez… How long is it going to take you to answer?"

"Okay, you can," Duo said quickly before he could change his mind.  Without hesitation, Heero moved in and pressed his mouth against the other.  The braided boy felt the softness against his lips and ever so slowly, he closed his eyes and tilted his head up.

~*~*~

_He gave me my first kiss when I was 6._

And I knew then that I would never forget him…  
  
  
  
tbc… 


	2. First Kiss Part 01

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Shounen Ai, 6 years old in prologue (more to come?)

Pairings:  1+2

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

AuAuthor's Notes:  Yes I've been "pic-inspired" again.  This time it's Sara-chan's (author of the *wonderful* "Do You Remember Me?") doujinshi, "First Kiss".  Find it in the fanart section on her website: eternal1x2love.free.fr

Dedication:  Sara-chan!  This fic depends on your doujinshi so continue until it's finished!  *hint hint*  ^_~

First Kiss (1/?)  
  
  
  
"Please remember that your 500 word compare/contrast essay is due at the end of this week.  Class dismissed." Duo sighed in relief as the bell rang.

//That's one class down…// he mentally told himself as he walked down the hallway to his locker.  The morning was unusually slow and the braided teen kept staring up at the clock to watch the second hand make its way around the numbers.  He'd nodded off a few times but managed to stay awake during the lecture on writing thesis statements.  She sure was determined to drill it into their minds.

"Duo!" The braided teen turned at the call of his name to see Ada walking towards him.  "The headmaster wants to see you," she told him and Duo thought that was a bit strange.  The headmaster didn't usually summon people to his office unless they got into some sort of trouble in class or on campus.  Despite having nothing to feel guilty about, Duo was still a bit nervous as he made his way to the headmaster's office.

"I wonder what he wants? " he asked himself, staring off into space.  When he reached the door with the golden plate marked "HEADMASTER" mounted on it, he straightened his tie and shirt before rapping his knuckles lightly on the wood.

"Come in," the headmaster's voice called from the inside.  Duo opened the door and almost cautiously peered in to see the elderly man as well as a boy no older than himself sitting across from the large wooden desk.  The other teen seemed to be a student since he had on the same uniform that Duo was wearing, a white shirt with black slacks.  However he couldn't tell much more about him so Duo stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Duo-kun!" the headmaster greeted him before gesturing to the young teen sitting across from him.  "We've had a new transfer this morning."  The said transfer student stood up and turned around to face the braided boy.

"Mr. Heero Yuy will be your roommate."  Duo's eyes widened as he saw not the 6 year-old, unruly haired first grader that he remembered, but a tall and handsome 16 year-old Japanese teen with a small smirk on his face.

"Hello Duo.  It's been a long time."

~*~*~

"The cafeteria is over there," Duo said, waving his hand in the food place's general direction.  Heero remained quiet like he had been doing since the beginning of the "tour".  It was unnerving to Duo… almost as unnerving as Heero remembering his name after all these years.  After their first kiss 10 years ago, Duo hadn't seen much of the other boy since he had moved away with his family shortly afterward.  He was sure that Heero would have forgotten him; but apparently he hadn't.  How had he found out that Duo was attending school here?  Was he a stalker?  Hacked into the school's database to find "Duo Maxwell" listed as a student and transferred himself in?  Coincidence?!  Yes, it was unnerving.  Very much so.

Finally they made it to their shared dormitory and Duo unlocked the door.  Stepping in first, he showed Heero where the closet was to put his clothing as well as the desk and the shelf should he need a place to store his textbooks and school things.

"…And the bathroom is…" Duo looked up to see Heero leaning against the closed door and smirking.  Strange… because the braided boy didn't *remember* closing it.  Not to mention that the intense look in those cobalt blue eyes made Duo blush slightly.

"Why are you staring at me?" he questioned the other.  Heero just chuckled, more to himself than at Duo.

"I knew you'd become a beauty," he said, walking slowly towards him.  Duo's heart pounded in his chest and he backed up until his knees hit the edge of the bed.  His blush grew darker on his face.

"And I was right."

"W…What?!?  WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!!"  Duo found himself leaning on his elbows upon the bed with Heero looming over him.  The Japanese teen leaned in, completely into Duo's personal space and whispered softly.

"We aren't kids anymore, Duo.  Let me give you a 'real' first kiss…"  
  
  
  
tbc…


End file.
